Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in information processing apparatuses such as OA devices, home electronic devices, that are equipped with a short-range wireless communication function such as one for Bluetooth communication, or the like, apparatuses that support a Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) standard are increasing. This BLE is one extension standard of a Bluetooth standard. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-120173 discloses a system in which an information processing apparatus uses BLE to provide a service to a mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, a technique is known in which, for optimization of an initial installation time in an information processing apparatus, as typified by a printing apparatus, setting information necessary for setting of the information processing apparatus is stored in advance in a server on a network, and the server is used to perform initial setting of the information processing apparatus. In accordance with this technique, when setting to connect to the network is performed and communication with the server becomes possible, the information processing apparatus obtains the setting information from the server on the network, and initial setting is performed based on the obtained setting information.
However, in the case of the information processing apparatus obtaining the setting information from the server by the above technique, it is necessary for an installer such as a service person to individually perform, with respect to the information processing apparatus, at a minimum a communication setting (network) necessary to connect to the network and communicate with the server. For example, when simultaneously performing such a setting for many information processing apparatuses, the installer needs to manually perform a setting for each information processing apparatus. For this reason, it is required that it be possible to more easily set an information processing apparatus.